Lysander and Lily L.
The Relationship between Lysander Scamander and Lily Potter took place over the course of a few years. This relationship started out as friends since early childhood and later on bloomed into one -sided romantic feelings on Lysanders part in his third year, Lily did not develope feelings for Lysander until her fourth year and Lysanders fifth year.Lily friend zone Lysander for a few years, not realizing that she did. Lily does not return Lysanders feelings right away, until after the pair shares a kiss at a quidditch party. Early History Lily and Lysander first met when Lily was 1 and Lysander was 2 year old. There mothers where close friends in school , therefore the pair would often have play dates with Lysander's twin Lorcan and Lily's cousin Hugo in attendance. Hogwarts Years During the pairs Hogwarts years Lysander was friend zone by Lily. Lysander gets the courage to tell Lily how he feels while attending a party after having a few drinks. Lysander kisses Lily at this party,leaving Lily confused. The return of Lily's best friend Lennox helps the pair become closer. Lysander conforts Lily during her break up and feelings began to arise on Lily's end. The pair explores the mutual feelings and began dating shortly after. After Hogwarts Some time after Hogwarts the pair moves in together in a small apartment. Lysander and Lily go on to get engaged and married. Lyra Scamander is the only daughter to Lysander and Lily. Describing Relationship Quotes *Lily: " Lysander I met a guy yesterday and he's amazing." ( Lily telling Lysander about Xander) * *------------------- *Lysander: " I don't want to just be a boy that is your friend Lily. I want to be your boyfriend." (Confronting Lily) * Lily: " I need to think about this Ly." ( responding to his confrontation) * Lysander: " What do you need to think about, I just told you I want to be your boyfriend and that's your answer. This is a simple thing, you either want to be with me or you don't." * Lily: " Lysander, it's not that simple, this will change everything. I need time to think this over and figure out what I want." * Lysander: "Are you going to go discuss this with the girls!" * Lily: "Yes. No. I don't know. I do care about you. I'm just not sure in what way." * ---------- * Lily: " I'm sorry for not seeing that you like me before. I'm sorry for * Lysander: " What feeling it back. Lily I can't just be your friend anymore. I need distance." * Lily: " Ly I did not say that, I just need time." * Lily: " It's just Lysander relax Lily, you can do this. (Pep talk before first date) --- * Lysaner:"To me you are perfect." ---- Lysander: " I chose to be your friend,but falling in love with you Lily was out of my control." ---- Lily: " Having a guy best friend is the greatest. Until you fall in love with him." Songs Gallery Lysander and Lily